darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darth Vukure
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Madclaw Darth Erevus Hello your article Darth Everus looks like a fanon article and not a Funon article. I understand you have been banned from Star Wars Fanon and you might think that Darthipedia is a place for generic fanon articles but it's not. You might want to go to another fanon wiki for your generic fanon articles. Also the image you uploaded being Image:Sinn.jpg does not have a proper source and the licence you gave it does not qualify since it is obviously copyrighted. please correct that or the file will be deleted. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:33, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Warning Thank you for ignoring my message, which has now become a warning. # This is not the place for generic fanon. # All uploaded images must be correctly sourced and properly licenced. Your article and image will now be deleted since you didn't bother to correct your mistakes and chose to make more of them. Future failure to follow these policies will result in severe punishment Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:26, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas Ziost has been deleted, Darthipedia is not the place for generic Fanon period Please read this, this, this and this. For testing use the sandbox. Because you have chosen to ignore my previous messages rather then replying to them this is a final warning on the matter, if you keep continuing to violate policy you will find yourself on the wrong end of a cooldown block, which will be given to you by myself or another administrator. The majority if not all of our active members are willing to help you with stuff you don't understand if you simply ask them to. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:31, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Blocked And a happy newyear. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:22, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Blocked again If you would have waited two days, your original block would have expired. Well too bad, now you'll just have to wait a whole month again. Cheers Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 22:39, 23 January 2009 (UTC)